Balcony
by Spencers13
Summary: (One-Shot) Beetlejuice and Lydia share a quality moment on her balcony one evening.


Just a little something I came up with one evening. There isn't much background info you need because what's here pretty much explains it. This is all there will be to it too. Just a one-shot. A spin-off came of this, but it's unfinished, and I doubt it will ever be. Originally written in 2002, and revamped 2004.  
  
Anyway, hope you BJ / Lydia fans out there enjoy this! 

* * *

Balcony  
Lacey G 2004  
G ÐÊDrama  
  
Story concept & Ezrin © Spencers13  
Beetlejuice and all other BJ characters are © Geffen Film Co. 

  
  
Lydia turned the handle of the glass door, opening it with a whoosh and allowing her and Beetlejuice passage from her bedroom to the balcony. The night was windy, cutting through the large oak tree that grew nearby and whipping the figures' hair about their heads. Lydia leaned heavily against the black iron railing separating her from the wood flooring of the balcony and certain death. She sighed and stared upward at the black velvet sky littered with millions of sparkling diamonds. Her companion rested his backside against the same railing, crossing his arms and staring back through the doors into the darkened bedroom.  
  
"Beetlejuice," Lydia murmured, catching his attention and drawing his eyes away from the room. "You wanted to come out here. So why are you still staring in there?"  
  
The ghoul shrugged, reaching up to brush his wild hair away from his eyes and mouth. The wind was strong that night. "I don't know, babes. Maybe we shouldn't have left Ezrin in there all alone."  
  
"You said yourself she was all right. There's a bunch of blankets piled around her. And even if she did decide to roll over, my bed is huge. She'd have to roll ten times to reach the edge."  
  
"What if she crawls?"  
  
"BJ, relax. She's fine."  
  
He sighed and relented at last, turning around to stare out at the Real World landscape instead of inside. The solitary moon overhead cast a brilliant glow upon them both, setting the sparkles inside Beetlejuice's eyes afire and shimmering off of Lydia's grey irises. The ghoul hadn't been to the Real World in a few weeks and had quickly forgotten how beautiful the place really was. Ask him his opinion of it, however, and he would give the same answer as always: "_Blech!!_"  
  
He glanced over to his long-time best friend watching how the wind played with her hair, running its fingers through her short, black tresses and teasing her bangs. Whether he would admit it or not, he missed her too. After he came upon his little Ezrin, he hadn't left the Roadhouse for anything unless it was for bottles or baby formula at the Grossery Store. Even then, he would usually send Jacques or Ginger out for the necessary items so he could stay home with the baby.  
  
The little pile of pale, pudgy skin and giggles had quickly wormed her way into Beetlejuice's long-stilled heart. As it was now, he couldn't possibly go on without the little baby's presence. He felt like a father to her.  
  
Lydia shifted her stance to rest her weight on the other foot, catching Beetlejuice's attention again. Even in a pair of regular blue jeans and T-shirt, she was still stunning. How odd to think so about her. He could still remember a time when he only thought of her as cute because she was still so young. Now, though, she was much older than twelve and much more grown up. She tilted her head to the side, allowing her hair to be pushed by the wind and flow behind her instead of over her face.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
"You know, BeejI've been thinking."  
  
Beetlejuice blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to clear it and concentrate on her words. "What about?"  
  
"About lifegrowing older"  
  
"You're not _that_ old, Babes."  
  
She smiled and dipped her head down, letting the wind blow her hair over her face. She pushed it aside with a delicate twist of her wrist and even more delicate twist of her fingers. "I know. But I was thinking that one dayI might want something different out of life."  
  
Beetlejuice turned his gaze from her blinding beauty and concentrated on staring at the moon instead. "Like what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe have some children of my own? Get married? I think it would be nice to be a grandmother someday."  
  
The ghoul cackled, his voice carrying off into the distant trees lining the Deetz' property. "A _grandma?!_ _You?!_ Now _that_ would be something to see!"  
  
Lydia frowned at him. "I'm serious, Beetlejuice."  
  
His laughter died almost instantly. He hadn't meant to offend her. Quickly, he racked his brain, trying to come up with a good joke or witty comment to lighten the mood before she got too angry at him. Having Lydia mad at him would almost be worse than having Ezrin taken away from him.  
  
"So you wanna get married, huh?" he ventured. "And I'm sure you want the guy to be tall, dark and hairy, right?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"No, wait! I know! I can see it now: he takes you out to this fancy restaurant, right?"  
  
She giggled again and nodded, liking the idea.  
  
"Then when you're done eating, he takes you out dancing to a fancy night club."  
  
Lydia looked thoughtful, then nodded again. She _did_ like to dance.  
  
"Then when you're all tired from that, he takes you out to a park for a horse and buggy ride!" A few bugs fought against the winds to buzz around the ghoul's head before being blown away.  
  
She giggled behind her hand at the sight and nodded.  
  
"Then, when that's done, you go walking for a while through the park. _That's_ when it happens"  
  
Lydia quieted and watched him, waiting for the next quirky comment.  
  
"He pulls out a ring," he half whispered above the gust of wind that puffed in his face and pulled a huge, fake diamond ring from his jacket pocket, "gets down on one knee," he said louder, kneeling down to illustrate, "and says in a big, puffed up voice, 'Lydia, darling, will you marry me?'" His voice was boisterous and loud, making Lydia giggle all the more at his absurdity. He wasn't finished, though, as he continued with, "'For it is written in the stars that we were meant to be together!'" His arm waved toward the heavens as if trying to show her the vastness of it. "'We shall never part, dear Lydia! For it is I who am your dreamboat!'"  
  
Lydia could contain her laughter no longer, holding her stomach as she snickered with delight. She had missed his silly shenanigans.  
  
"'It is I who adore you!'" he went on, standing up and stepping forward, still holding the fake ring he pulled from nowhere and still using that regal, haughty voice. "It is I who treasure your very presence on this earthI who worship youI who admire you"  
  
Lydia's giggles came to a slow halt, her eyes widening with each new phrase Beetlejuice uttered, and finally realizing that by the end, his voice returned to normal and he was no longer acting. He stepped within inches of her person and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Had he been paying attention to anything he was doing, he would have noticed the deep blush flow over her cheeks or the way her breath caught in her throat. He was so wrapped up in what he was saying, he didn't even realize that that was what he had longed to tell her for a long time now. When he finally stopped advancing and locked his arm around her back, he spouted the last line in a mere whisper, letting his cool breath tickle her lips.  
  
Had Lydia been paying attention, she would have noticed the wind had died suddenly.  
  
"and it is _I_who love you"  
  
"_Beetlejuice_," she whispered, unable and unwilling to stop herself from slipping her arms around his shoulders and closing her eyes.  
  
The wind gusted past them, catching them by surprise and knocking Lydia forward into Beetlejuice's lips. Both their eyes flew open in shock, but drifted shut again when neither made the move to part.  
  
They stayed in that pocket of sweet perfection for as long as possible, before a cry from inside alerted Beetlejuice to a diaper that needed changed. He pulled away reluctantly, nipping Lydia's lips as they parted, savoring every delicious flavor that flowed from her.  
  
"_Beetlejuice_" she whispered again, stopping him from leaving just yet. "What just happened?"  
  
The ghoul smiled and traced a red-tipped finger down her jaw line. "Something that was destined to happensomeday."  
  
A smile tugged her lips, and Beetlejuice leaned in for one more sweet kiss before Ezrin's cries became intolerable. He turned, lacing an arm around Lydia's slight waist and ushered her back into the bedroom. 


End file.
